Hyena Paradise
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A theory about what happened to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed


**I'd like to think certain theories about the hyena's in this story are or could be used to help better other LK fanfic writers stories**

* * *

The Outlands were a battlefield this day, fangs and claws cutting a biting the two mighty predators.

Their was only room for one dominant carnivore in these harsh lands, and the new residence weren't looking to share.

Yes this was the day Zira and the other lions still loyal to her beloved Scar were banished from the Pridelands

Shenzi and her hyena clan were surprised at first. How a family murdering, back-stabbing, let the Pridelands go to elephant dung making tyrant could have any followers. Let alone the many felines now before them.

At first things looked as though they would turn out alright. The young Nuka happy to see his former friend/babysitters

Even giving his "Aunt Shenzi" a little hug

Sadly a family reunion was out of the question. Zira may have never known the killers of her husband were right in front of her face. Yet still she felt anger against the hyena's. Anger for not protecting her beloved from Simba.

Shenzi to realized an alliance was out of the question. The Outlands weren't exactly abundant with food for the two top predators of the lands

Thus the only thing coming was bloodshed

Nuka could only watch in terror and sorrow as people he saw as friends were now dying by his mothers paws. Hiding in a termite mound with his sister and adopted brother

He even tried reasoning with her mom before the fight unleashed. Yet his mother would have none of it. She was to blinded by rage and Scars dying wish. For his stepson, Kovu to be king of the Pridelands. She swore revenge on the Pridelander lions, yet for now, this was just business

In the end many hyena's died, while other fled off from their home. A vast dessert before them as far as the eye could see

Of the survivors were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Their were others, yet they suffered great injuries at Zira's lions and simply fell and died. Their bodies swallowed up by the sand, or food for the vultures with circled above

Soon only the hyena trio were left

* * *

"We're done for," Banzai said ready to give out

"Shut up will ya," Shenzi said "We gotta keep going,"

Ed said something in his goofy language

"Ya," Banzai said "Going where exactly? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"You want to turn back then?!" Shenzi said "I don't think Zira wants any visitors, don't you?"

"Hey!" Banzai said "It's not like I banished her to our lands. That lousy Simba. It's like a sick punishment for us to. He should have known Zira would do what she did to us,"

Ed spoke up again

"Ya Ed," Shenzi said "At least she didn't know we killed Scar. Crazy cat would chase us to the ends of the Earth if she knew about that dark secret,"

"Ya, cause frying out here is so much more preferable," Banzai said

"At least I'm not complaining about my problems!" Shenzi said "It happened, and their's nothing we can do about it,"

Banzai muffled something

"What was that?!" Shenzi barked

Banzai raised his head "I called you a pathetic queen,"

Shenzi smacked him "I'm a pathetic queen?!"

"Ya!" Banzai said getting up from her blow "All you did was complain to back when Scar ruled. I didn't see you trying to dethrone Scar. Maybe if you took action back then, none of this would be happening"

"Oh, you wanted me to just kill Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's father and have them grow up to do what Simba did to his uncle huh?" Shenzi said

"At least he wouldn't have a lion pride backing him up," Banzai said "We could've convinced the lionesses to join us and take him down even,"

"At least I helped Nala escape to find help, which she did," Shenzi said

"Ya, great job on that one," Banzai said sarcastically

"Why you little..!"

Ed said something just as his friends were about to have at it

"Their's a what?" Shenzi and Banzai said

Ed led them over a large mound of sand, a large, beautiful oasis stood a short distance away

"We're saved!" Shenzi and Banzai cried

The tree hyenas rushing to their salvation.

* * *

"Do do do," Max the meerkat sang as he reached into a long and pulled out a juicy bug

The rest of the meerkat colony also enjoying their new home. Either swimming or indulging on the vast amount of insect's this paradise had

"Ah," Max sighed happily "Finally, something that disaster known as Timon did that didn't end in..."

Just then something wet and slimy fell on his face

"Huh?" Max said looking up, only to see...

"HYENAS!" the old meerkat cried

Yes, it was an all you can eat buffet for the hyena trio

The meerkats believed they were totally safe from danger now. Thus they dug no more

The colony were easy picking for the hyena trio. Not one escaped them.

"Boy's I'm thinking we're gonna like this place," Shenzi said as she ate Timon's Ma

"AHHHH!" the tubby meerkat said as Shenzi swallowed her whole

**The end**


End file.
